Tu veux jouer ?
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé : Loki aimait beaucoup de choses et jouer avec son frère était son passe temps favoris.


Titre: Tu veux jouer ?

Résumé : Loki aimait beaucoup de choses et jouer avec son frère était son passe temps favoris.

Note: Alors cette histoire se passe après les deux premiers films de Thor puis ne suit plus l'histoire ! Loki n'a pas pris la place d'Odin et Thor sait que Loki est en vie quelque part à jouer de mauvais tours ;)

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si~ Yeah c déjà ça XD

Bonne lecture ;3

* * *

Le portail du Bifrost se referma directement après avoir déposer son voyageur. Heimdall regarda d'ailleurs celui-ci avant d'incliner légèrement la tête en signe de salut.

-Bon retour mon Prince, il est bien heureux de vous revoir chez vous.

-Merci Heimdall ! Je suis heureux aussi de rentré chez moi ! Comme disent si bien les Midgardiens, on n'est jamais mieux que chez soi ! Sourit grandement le grand blond, Thor, avec sa grosse voix.

-Je te dis à bientôt Gardien, il faut que j'aille faire mon rapport à père. Continua Thor et sur une dernière accolade au géant recouvert d'or, le blond s'envola avec Mjöllnir.

Il se dirigea directement vers le Palais Royal pour y retrouver le Père de Toute Chose. Une fois son rapport fait, Thor alla à ses appartements, voulant se reposer après une éprouvante aventure. Ne prenant pas garde à son environnement et la fatigue aidant, Thor se jeta sur son lit, encore tout habillé. À peine que les draps de soie effleurèrent son visage qu'il s'endormit comme une masse.

Il n'entendit d'ailleurs pas la porte de sa chambre se refermer doucement derrière lui. Ni ne vit la présence dans la pièce.

Plus tard, alors que le soleil surplombant Asgard allait bientôt se coucher pour laisser place à la nuit. Thor, qui s'agitait déjà depuis quelques temps dans son sommeil, se réveilla brusquement. Le visage en sueur et le regard perdu. Repensant aux derniers images de son rêve où il revoyait la chute de son frère du pont arc-en-ciel ensuite quand l'elfe noir avait poignardé celui-ci avant de le laisser pour mort. Tant de morts...

-Un cauchemar mon frère ? Fit une voix venue de nulle part.

Thor se redressa brusquement sur le lit, une des ses mains tenant fermement Mjöllnir tandis que l'autre le tenait dresser sur les draps. Son regard accrocha une silhouette dans les ombres du crépuscule. Elle était tranquillement assise dans un des fauteuils de la suite du blond. Malgré l'obscurité, Thor pouvait reconnaître la silhouette si familière de son frère, Loki.

-Loki ! S'exclama Thor.

-Bonsoir Thor. Dit de manière désinvolte le Dieu du Chaos.

-Qu-!

-Chuuut... Baisse d'un ton Thor, voyons. Le coupa Loki, toujours aussi désinvolte, d'un geste de la main, il balaya une autre exclamation de Thor.

Ayant assez d'être coupé ainsi, Thor se releva rapidement de son lit, il délaissa Mjöllnir au sol puis s'approcha furieusement de son frère dans l'attention de lui montrer qu'il n'aimait pas être traiter ainsi.

Mais arriver au plus près de son frère, celui-ci se volatilisa du fauteuil pour se matérialiser contre la porte fermer de la chambre. Appuyer tout contre et les bras croisés, Loki haussa un sourcil amusé face au grondement mécontent de Thor.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune manière Thor, même pas un bonsoir. Quelle impolitesse ! Loki s'amusait à jouer avec les nerfs du blond.

-Je vais te montrer de l'impolitesse ! Fit Thor menaçant et se dirigeant à nouveau vers son frère qui cette fois resta en place.

Le blond se plaça devant Loki avant de l'emprisonner en mettant ses bras de chaque côtés de la tête du brun. Il baissa légèrement son visage pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du sorcier qui gardait toujours une expression amusée sur ses traits fins.

-Que faits-tu ici Loki ?! Le regard ombrageux était plongé dans celui malicieux de l'autre.

-Plus de « mon frère » ? Demanda faussement triste le sorcier.

-Tu m'as bien fait comprendre à de nombreuses reprises que je n'étais pas ton frère. Répondit Thor en serrant les dents.

-En effet, concéda le brun. Et cela t'arrange bien aujourd'hui qu'on ne le soit pas vu... Loki laissa un moment en suspens. Son regard vert poison se porta sur les lèvres proches du blond. Notre passé...

Ce dernier mot avait été dit sur un ton rempli de sous-entendus et de propos évocateurs. Thor frissonna face à cette voix plus basse qu'avait prise le jeune Dieu.

-Je... raclement de gorge. Thor ne savait pas quoi répondre face à son frère.

Des images passèrent en travers de ses yeux face à cette prononciation du passé. Des images de corps nu, en sueur et gémissant voir hurlant sous un plaisir intense. Deux corps dont l'un hâlé et musclé avec une chevelure blonde et l'autre pâle et aux muscles fins avec une toison d'un noir aussi sombre que la nuit. Lui et Loki. Deux frères...

Voilà bien longtemps que les deux frères avaient commis le pire des interdits. S'aimant et s'unissant en secret.

Thor n'avait pas put résister bien longtemps face à la tentation qu'était Loki pour lui. Cet être si différent des autres Asgardiens, pâle et aux cheveux d'un noir nuit. Loki avait toujours été une créature très exotique par rapport à son peuple. D'une beauté hypnotique et unique.

Et Loki, non plus, n'avait pas résisté à l'interdit. Enfin il aimait aller contre les interdits donc cela n'avait pas été très difficile en soit... Surtout avec le beau, séduisant et si gentil Thor. Aimer et apprécier de tous. Si seulement toutes ces personnes savaient comment leur si incroyable Thor, était réellement. Une bête sauvage, brutale et possessive. Mais le blond n'était pas que cela, il était aussi quelqu'un de passionnelle et de tendre. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs de certains moments tendres qu'ils avaient partagés dans ce même lit qui trônait fièrement dans la chambre du blond.

-Tu te souviens mon frère ? La voix lascive du Dieu chaotique retentit à nouveau dans le silence de la chambre. De ces moments, ici dans cette même chambre.

-Loki à quoi tu joues ?!

-Oh oui je veux jouer Thor... Comme au bon vieux temps, tu t'en souviens ? Le regarde intense dévisagea le visage crispé du blond. Quand on « jouait » ensemble sur ce même lit.

-Loki... gronda Thor.

-Avec moi, ton propre petit frère. Continua Loki. Tu t'enfonçais à l'intérieur de mon corps comme la bête insatiable que tu es au fond de toi...

-Arrête... grogna, menaçant, Thor.

-Dans ce lit ou dans le mien, dans ta salle de bain ou dans la mienne. Contre tout ces murs et même en dehors, Loki ronronna de plaisir puis souffla bien plus bas. Contre cette même porte où tu me tiens prisonnier...

-S'il-te-plaît Loki tais-toi !

-Et moi dans tout cela, je gémissais ton nom, le criais et le hurlais. Le souffle rauque et le front en sueur, Thor n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ses mots sortir de sa bouche. Et tu aimais ça, n'est-ce pas ? Me voir hurler et gémir ton nom sous toi, mon frère.

Le dernier mot du dieu tentateur fut la dernière goutte de trop. Thor se jeta sur les lèvres fautives de tant de désirs refoulés par tant d'années de séparations et de mensonges à soi même. Le baiser devint intense, enivrant et presque désespéré d'enfin se retrouver. Chacun des deux, retrouvèrent chez l'autre, la saveur et le goût qui leurs avaient tant manqués. Mais aussi rapidement que le baiser avait commencé, il prit vite fin et leurs souffles se répercutèrent sur l'autre.

-Tu veux jouer à ça mon frère ? Demanda la voix bien plus rauque du blond. Alors prépare toi à ce que je te prenne toute la nuit. Je vais te faire hurler et supplier !

Sur ces paroles, Thor se colla complètement contre Loki, contrairement à leur baiser précédent, celui-ci pris une tournure sauvage voir brutale, l'un comme l'autre voulait prendre le dessus sur le baiser. Les langues participèrent vite à l'échange et un ballet endiablé s'entama entres elles, ne laissait aucun doute sur les évènements qui allaient suivre.

Le baiser fut encore une fois rompu, ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux avant que Loki ne prenne la main de son ainé pour l'amener à son érection compressé dans son pantalon en cuir.

-Tiens ta parole Thor.

À peine avait-il dit ses mots, que Thor l'avait violement collé contre la porte, ses mains étaient passées sous le haut de l'autre et il lui caressait les côtés du ventre. Il se rendit compte que sa peau était tout aussi douce que de la soie. Rien n'avait changé, Loki était toujours aussi beau et parfait. Le brun avait entre temps, entreprit de le déshabiller, jetant les cuirs au loin dans la pièce ainsi que le pantalon que portait Thor.

Leurs vêtements volèrent dans tous les côtés de la pièce puis ils reprirent le baiser brutal là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Le frottement de leurs peaux chaudes transpirait le désir et l'envie de l'autre. Un gémissement synchrone sortit de leurs bouches, étouffé dans le baiser, leurs érections nues de tissu s'étaient rencontrées. Leurs empressements se firent plus rapides, Loki s'était accroché au cou du blond qui avait passé ses mains sous les fesses de celui-ci, il le souleva pour aller le jeter sur le seul lit de la pièce.

Thor prit un moment pour regarder intensément son jeune frère sur lit, analysant tous les muscles déliés et les quelques cicatrices qu'il arborait sur son corps dont une en particulière qui avait été prise pour le protéger. Lors de ce terrible combat contre l'elfe noir afin de récupérer l'Éther, une des pierres de l'infini. Il repensa à son rêve avec un air sombre mais il se reprit bien vite, ce n'était pas le moment. Il toucha à la place avec révérence cette marque puis remonta son regard vers son vis-à-vis et rencontra deux perles d'émeraude. Cette couleur envoûtante était tellement profonde, le fils d'Odin pourrait presque s'y perdre. Ses yeux étaient vifs, rempli d'intelligence et de malice à peine cacher. Les doigts de Loki se perdirent dans son dos et un sourire provocateur illumina son visage. C'était ça provocateur, tout dans le sourire, l'expression et le corps du brun était tentateur et un appel à la débauche.

Haletant et plus qu'assoiffé, Thor se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres gourmandes. Loki siffla avant de répondre au baiser, ne voulant pas être en reste et laisser le blond facilement le dominer. Oh bien sûr il aimait être un peu dominer pendant le sexe mais perdre totalement le contrôle, ça non... Thor pouvait sentir le sourire toujours provocateur du brun alors que celui-ci balançait son bassin vers l'avant, faisant rencontrer leurs deux érections. Thor grogna au frottement tandis que Loki soupira faiblement dans le baiser. Cela excitait tout autant Thor que Loki.

Le plus vieux des deux déplaça ses lèvres vers le cou du sorcier et commença à mordiller la chair tendre de cette peau d'un blanc nacrée, il aspirait entre ses lèvres la peau douce, laissant de jolies marques de suçons. Ce qui excita d'avantage Thor de voir sa marque sur son frère.

Pendant ce temps, Loki l'encercla de ses cuisses et frissonna face aux nombreux baisers que laissait le blond sur sa peau. Il observa un moment, fasciné, la peau dorée par le soleil face à lui. Comment cet homme pouvait-il autant l'exciter ? Thor était certes un homme fort, musclé et robuste. Mais aussi avec un caractère buté, impulsif et parfois trop gentil pour son propre bien. Il était trop simplet. Même si dernier trait lui avait beaucoup servit enfin de mieux le manipuler par la suite.

Son corps était constellé de cicatrices ici et là, d'anciennes blessures de batailles et de combats dont certaines avaient été faites par sa main. Des marques que Thor n'oublierait pas, et ne disparaîtraient pas. Traces indélébiles que Thor contemplerait à chaque fois qu'il se regarderait dans le miroir. Des cicatrices qui rappelleraient à Thor qui les avait faites. Par lui, Loki, son cher petit frère.

Loki se frotta lascivement à lui sans le quitter du regard, plus dur et excité qu'il y a quelques minutes. Le regard chargé de désirs du brun, eut pour effet de faire perdre le peu de contrôle que Thor avait sur lui. Pas qu'il n'en avait beaucoup non plus.

Le blond aux yeux bleus avait perdu pied sous le regard vert de l'autre. Loki avait toujours su comment lui faire perdre raison et cela ne changerait pas du jour au lendemain.

Thor prit d'assaut ses lèvres avec brutalité, tirant sur celle inférieure avant de l'embrasser avec violence. Loki soupira d'envie sous ce baiser, il lui mordit à son tour la lèvre et vint frotter leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. S'amusant à onduler du bassin sans le toucher de ses doigts. Et gagnant par la même un grognement du blond. Celui-ci caressait son corps avec envie, parcourant sa peau avec ses mains et allant à la découverte de chaque centimètre carré de sa peau...

Thor ne retint pas ses grondements rauques de plaisir sous les ondulations du bassin de son frère. Loki était un véritable démon qui se cachait derrière un sourire de façade et aux yeux d'une beauté envoûtante. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire car Loki, en plus de tout cela, avait toujours eu une très grande imagination quand cela concernait le sexe.

Le jeune Jotun l'embrassa encore et continua à se coller à lui, s'amusant à le torturer de son corps contre le sien. Il finit par lui faire un petit sourire, un dont il avait le secret et demanda sur un ton chaud :

-Tu veux continuer à jouer ? Il lui attrapa sa main, la baissant vers le bas de son corps, directement sur son intimité dans son entièreté.

Sa voix hypnotisante et ses yeux luxuriants fascinèrent complètement Thor qui ne lâchait du regard le visage tout proche de son frère.

-Te sent tu capable à aller jusqu'au bout Thor ? Sa voix se fit plus basse, résonnant dans le silence de la chambre. Peux-tu prendre possession de mon corps mon cher frère.

Appuyant sur ses derniers mots, Loki pressa les doigts épais du blond contre sa propre intimité. Le brun frissonna et gémit doucement. Le contrôle était sien et il avait l'attention complète de l'autre qui se laissait totalement manipuler.

De son côté, Thor ressentait une certaine lourdeur en bas de son corps. Sa queue était plus dure que jamais et plus qu'impatiente de s'enfouir dans cet antre qu'il touchait du bout des doigts. Ces mêmes doigts s'appuyèrent contre l'intimité palpitante du brun.

-Oui... Souffla le blond. Je te veux mon frère...

Et sur ses propos, Thor, la main libérer de celle de l'autre, il retourna brutalement l'homme. Il le mit à quatre pattes puis passa sans préambule sa langue sur l'antre tant convoité. Loki gémit dans la manœuvre, il n'avait pas prévu que Thor retourne la situation de cette façon mais cela importa peu quand la langue du blond s'introduisit profondément dans son intimité.

L'Asgardien goûtait de sa langue les saveurs que pouvaient lui offrir Loki. Une telle saveur incroyable, aussi doux que de l'ambroisie et aussi sucré que le plus succulent des fruits du péché, quelque chose digne des Dieux. Un véritable nectar divin*.

Une fois qu'il pensa que c'était suffisant, il inséra lentement un doigt tout en continuant avec sa langue par-dessus. Inconsciemment ou non, Loki cambra le dos vers ce doigt en lui. Donnant une vue imprenable sur le dos aux muscles fin a Thor.

-Thor ! Fit le noiraud en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Le blond rajouta un deuxième doigt puis un troisième en le voyant si ouvert et réceptif à son touché. Il joua un moment avec l'entrée, malmenant le point de plaisir à l'intérieur de Loki. De sa langue, il remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du Jotun et vint le mordre au niveau du cou. Loki se mordit la lèvre, la morsure lui arracha un frisson de plaisir. Son cou avait toujours été un point sensible chez lui et ça Thor le savait parfaitement. Le corps en feu, Loki commença à onduler des hanches sur les doigts en lui. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour Loki. Bien que les épais doigts de Thor soient bien habiles, il manquait tout de même quelque chose. Une chose beaucoup plus satisfaisante que ces simples phalanges. Mais il n'allait sûrement pas supplier le blond pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Décidant de faire honneur à son titre de Dieu manipulateur, il ouvrit la bouche afin de souffler ses mots aussi doux qu'enchanteur.

-Thor... La voix du sorcier emplit la pièce, le blond tourna alors toute son attention envers l'autre qui était de profil face à lui. Sans se douter qu'une arme puissante allait s'abattre sur lui.

-Ne veux-tu plus jouer avec moi Thor ? La langue de velours du brun passa sur ses lèvres, captant l'attention du blond sur ce petit bout de chaire rose.

-Que... veux-tu dire mon frère ? La gorge sèche, Thor avait du mal à répondre à son frère.

Ne regardant pas son frère mais sentant les yeux du blond sur lui, Loki sourit intérieurement.

-Tu m'avais pourtant promis de me remplir, la voix suave baissa doucement. Loki enjoliva habilement ses propos contrairement à ce que lui avait tenu son frère plus tôt. De t'enfoncer en moi encore et encore, me faire hurler pendant toute la nuit. Et rien...

Dans ce dernier mot, on pouvait sentir toute la déception du Dieu malicieux. Il fit même une petite moue avec sa bouche, lui donnant l'air plus jeune.

-Tu m'avais promis Thor...

Celui-ci était sans voix. Ne croyant pas entendre ses mots de la part de son frère mais c'était bien réel. Et avec tout cela, sa queue pulsante se fit encore plus dure qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Trouvant en les mots de son frère, une nouvelle excitation plus intense que jamais.

Avec vitesse, il retira ses doigts de l'antre étroit avant d'entrer en lui d'un coup sec, jusqu'au bout, son front tombant sur son dos. Il haleta face à l'étroitesse de son amant. De son côté, Loki avait poussé un petit cri face à l'intrusion plutôt douloureuse du blond. Un cri qu'il n'avouera jamais avoir poussé plus tard.

Mais malgré la brutalité de l'acte, Loki se sentit enfin combler et plus qu'heureux de pouvoir sentir cette érection en lui. Thor était toujours aussi imposant, long et dure que dans ses souvenirs. Sa forme épaisse épousait parfaitement l'intérieur de son intimité.

Au bout d'un moment, que Thor lui laissa pour s'habituer à sa venue, la douleur passée, Loki bougea lentement des hanches. Il sourit chaudement quand il entendit le gémissement étouffé du blond derrière lui puis recommença à onduler son bassin, amusé de faire réagir Thor ainsi. Mais aussi ayant tellement envie de pouvoir profiter de cette queue en lui...

À quatre pattes sous son soit disant grand frère, il se sentait plus dominé que jamais mais ne perdant pas totalement le contrôle.

L'Asgardien ne se fit pas prier face aux incitations de son frère et donna un puissant coup de rein avant de continuer sur sa lancé. Il voulait le faire crier et hurler de plaisir. Lui faire perdre la tête comme lui-même, la lui faisait perdre. Thor n'était que violence et sauvagerie dans ses coups de reins. Ses doigts s'incrustant dans la chair de l'homme sous lui. Des perles de sueurs couvraient son front plissé par l'effort. Ses dents ripaient sur ses lèvres de temps en temps entrouvertes qui laissaient s'échapper des grondements dignes d'une bête sauvage.

Mais Loki n'était pas du genre silencieux au lit, non plus. Lorsque l'érection du blond tapait directement dans sa prostate, ses cris devenaient de plus en plus sonore. Heureusement que le sorcier avait penser à jeter un sort d'insonorisation autour de la pièce sinon il aurait été sur que tout le Palais Royal aurait bien put profiter du spectacle sonore. Mais ça Thor s'en fichait complètement que tout le monde soit au courant. Non rien ne lui importait plus que la sublime créature sous lui.

Loki se mordit la lèvre face à un coup plus fort que les autres et finit par éclater en gémissement, labourant les draps sous lui et resserrant ses fesses autour de la massive queue.

-A-Aaah par-Thor !

Loki n'était d'habitude pas aussi vocale mais là, en cet instant, il n'en avait rien à faire et laissa le total contrôle à son frère. Le plaisir bien trop grand et ne pouvant contenir ses expressions de pure extase sur son visage de marbre. Thor laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres en entendant les cris de jouissance de Loki. Cela lui donnait encore plus de motivation, frappant fort et durement, à la limite de la violence brute. Il aimait être en cet homme, il aimait le faire crier, le voir soumis comme ça sous ses coups de reins. Thor ne ralentit pas la cadence bien au contraire, devenant violent et percutant la prostate à chaque fois.

Loki sentait son corps basculer d'avant en arrière avec violence. Il gémit de désir et ondula chaque muscle en lui pour lui répondre. Sa gorge se libera et il lâcha un gémissement sonore qui se répercuta contre les murs.

-Plus fort Thor ! Supplia presque Loki, les larmes aux bords des yeux et sentant l'orgasme, imminent, approcher.

Dans un excès d'excitation, Thor sortit complètement de lui puis rentra dans son orifice avec véhémence. Il répéta cette opération plusieurs fois, faisant cette fois couler des larmes des yeux de Loki sur ses joues.

-Loki ! Le hurlement de Thor fit presque trembler la pièce, tant il était puissant et chargé de plaisir face au torrent bouillonnant qui lui traversa les reins avant de se libérer violemment en son frère.

Loki jouit à son tour, se resserrant dans le même temps sur le sexe en pleine éjaculation du blond. Il poussa un dernier cri de plaisir puis retomba sur le matelas, souillé par sa propre semence et haletant. Il sentit tout à coup un corps lourd sur lui, le maintenant écraser contre le matelas. Il grogna sous le poids.

-Tu n'es pas un poids plume mon frère, fit Loki dans toute sa délicatesse.

Thor gronda sourdement contre la peau du sorcier avant de se déplacer sur le côté, se retirant par la même de l'intimité du brun. Il s'écroula de façon peu gracieuse sur le côté, laissant enfin Loki souffler et frémir légèrement quand il sentit le blond se retirer de lui.

Thor se retourna sur dos, essayant de reprendre sa respiration sous le trop pleins de sensations. Sa poitrine en sueur se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de son souffle sortant à travers ses lèvres rougies par les baisers échanger avec le brun pendant l'acte. Ses muscles se contractaient et se relâchaient à la même cadence que le cœur palpitant du blond. Il pouvait sentir ce même cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Jamais Thor n'avait eu pareille sensation de plénitude. D'être enfin complet. Il n'y avait qu'avec son petit frère Loki qu'il se sentait aussi bien et comblé.

Pendant tout le long où Thor essaya de reprendre son souffle. Loki le regarda longuement, faisant parcourir ses yeux sur le torse musclé et luisant de sueur du blond. Les muscles contractés le captivèrent un instant avant que son regard ne descende lentement beaucoup plus bas. Bien plus bas. Fixant ses yeux sur le membre encore un peu gonflé du blond et qui reposait tranquillement contre l'une de ses cuisses musclées. Ce même membre qui lui avait donné un plaisir tellement intense quelques minutes plus tôt. Le sexe épais était recouvert d'une fine pellicule blanchâtre, preuve évidente de sa propre jouissance qu'il sentait aussi bien tout au fond de son intimité.

Tout à coup, Loki l'attrapa par le cou puis s'attaqua à la bouche du blond. Il enroula violemment sa langue autour de la sienne tout en grimpant sur les hanches de l'autre, l'enserrant entre ses cuisses.

La seconde d'après, il agrippa le membre tendu et s'empala dessus. Il gémit de ravissement en retrouvant la sensation d'être rempli. Le chevauchant, le sorcier brun entama un rythme intense et profond, clouant Thor au matelas. Son regard rivé dans celui en dessous de lui, Loki donnait une image très érotique au blond. Ses longs cheveux légèrement en bataille, ses yeux désireux et empli de luxure. Ses lèvres rougit et gonflé par les baisers et mordillements sur ses lippes. Sa peau d'habitude si pâle, était recouverte de traces de morsures et de suçons. Le corps aux muscles fins gonflés par l'effort, Loki était la définition même de l'érotisme et du fantasme. Un être divin que les Nornes avaient placés sur le long chemin représentatif de son Destin. Cet homme fait pour être avec lui, à ses côtés et pour toujours.

Une douleur sourde le ramena soudain au présent. Les ongles de son frère étaient plantés sur son torse, y laissant des sillons sanglants qui firent grogner Thor de douleur et de plaisir mélanger. Il aimait la sensation des ongles de l'autre contre son torse.

-Tu m'avais promis pour toute la nuit Thor, non ? Fit malicieux le jeune Dieu qui ondulait sur l'autre homme.

Thor n'avait pas compris grand chose sur ce qu'il venait de se passer mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que son amant le chevauchait violemment sur son sexe. Et que son corps brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur. Ce fut là qu'un son rauque à peine audible se fit entendre et Thor releva ses yeux vers le visage de l'être le chevauchant. Les yeux dilatés par le plaisir et par une note que le blond connaissaient plus que bien chez le brun, la folie. Une folie différente de toutes celles qu'il connaissait chez l'homme, une folie extatique et frénétique. Le poussant dans une danse endiablé et hypnotique, le corps se mouvant sur lui. Thor lui laissa volontiers le champ libre pour s'exprimer longtemps ses envies avant de rouler des hanches. Leurs peaux se rencontrèrent dans de puissants mouvements par la suite.

Le sorcier gémit, ronronnant presque, il ondulait toujours sur l'Ase avec vigueur tout en soupirant de plaisir. Il s'empalait encore et encore, la queue dure et tapant frénétiquement sur sa peau d'avant en arrière au même rythme que ses ondulations. Des cris filtraient entre ses lèvres gonflées alors qu'il griffait encore le torse du blond. N'en pouvant plus de rester inactif, Thor se releva et entoura le corps du Jotun de ses bras puissants. Il passa sensuellement sa langue sur sa gorge marquée par ses soins avant de prendre possession de sa bouche. Sa langue s'insinua dans la bouche ouverte du brun qui l'accueillit avec plaisir.

Loki vint entourer son cou de ses bras, participant activement au baiser. Thor plaça ses mains sur les fesses pâles avant de l'aider dans ses mouvements, les rendant plus rapide et fiévreux. Le brun serra ses bras autour du cou hâlé avant d'approcher son visage de l'oreille du blond et d'y gémir doucement. Puis il se perdit dans son cou et le mordit violemment. Il griffa, dans le même temps, son dos quand un coup de bassin plus fort que les autres le fit gémir bruyamment. Loki releva sa tête du cou du blond qui en profita pour venir lui mordiller les lèvres, ils gémirent de concert dans le baiser.

Les coups de reins se firent de plus en plus brutaux mais Thor, bien qu'aimant voir son amant s'empaler sur lui, voulait autre chose. Dans un coup de reins bien placé, il se retrouva sur Loki, passa une jambe sur son épaule et s'enfonça dans son entrée toujours plus vite et plus fort. Thor écarta largement les cuisses de son amant, contrôlant à peine sa force. Cette nouvelle position permit ainsi au blond d'avoir une vue imprenable sur son amant au comble du plaisir. Ses coups de bassins n'avaient ni retenue, ni tendresse et ne se relâchèrent pas un instant. Chaque coup apportait son lot de cris et de gémissements de la part du brun.

-Thor ! Thor !

-Loki !

Par Odin, qu'il aimait entendre crier Loki sous ses assauts. Le voir se perdre dans les abysses de la luxure.

-Reste avec moi Loki... souffla tellement bas Thor qu'il n'était pas sûr que Loki l'est entendu.

Celui-ci sentit son monde vaciller un instant, il rejeta soudain la tête en arrière et cria de plaisir. L'orgasme le faucha et il finit par jouir contre Thor dans un grand cri qu'il ne contrôla pas, se resserrant autour de sa queue raide. Thor se sentit comme aspiré au resserrement de son amant. C'était une délicieuse sensation qu'il laissa avec plaisir prendre possession de son corps. Il amorça un dernier coup de reins puis jouit encore une fois dans l'antre devenu bien étroit.

Essoufflé, Thor posa son front sur l'épaule de son amant. L'orgasme avait encore été fulgurant pour les deux hommes mais c'était loin d'être fini. La nuit était encore là, chaude et belle. Pleine de promesses de luxure. La lune haute dans le ciel étoilée fut alors spectateur de l'amour entre deux personnes que tout oppose.

* * *

Les rayons pâles de la lune illuminant les deux corps nu qui s'unirent encore et encore...

Loki se réveilla doucement le lendemain, sous les rayons solaires. S'habituant à la luminosité de la pièce, il sentit quelque chose bouger à côté de lui. Il regarda sur le côté pour voir le visage endormit du blond.

Une expression sereine relaxait ses traits. Le rendant plus beau que jamais. Son corps nu était entremêlé entre les draps et son membre au repos reposait contre l'une de ses cuisses hâler.

La fatigue les avait prit tout les deux, après tout une nuit de débauche et de luxure. Ils étaient tombés dans le sommeil à la première lueur de l'aube. Thor avait tenu sa promesse en lui faisant l'amour toute la nuit et cela avait vraiment été incroyable pour le jeune dieu.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu pareille nuit. Mêlant dominance, sauvagerie, brutalité mais aussi réconfort, amour et chaleur. Tout ce que les bras de son frère pouvaient lui apporter, lui seul pouvait le faire se sentir aussi désiré et important.

Un ronflement sonore le sortie tout d'un coup de ses pensés. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il fixait toujours le blond endormi. Un autre ronflement lui fit relever le regard vers le visage de Thor, celui-ci ayant la bouche grande ouverte d'où s'échappait ses lourds ronflements mais aussi un filet de salive. Trempant par la même les draps sous lui.

Très élégant...

Loki oublia bien vite ce qu'il s'était dit sur la beauté sereine du blond. La vue peu gracieuse du grand Dieu de la Foudre, Thor Odinson, gâchait bien la beauté du moment. Tout en finesse et en grâce, c'était bien un Asgardien pure souche tiens, se dit Loki en levant les yeux ciel mais souriant tout de même légèrement face à l'image donnée par le blond.

-Idiot, souffla doucement Loki, le couvant du regard.

L'instant suivant, après un autre ronflement sonore du blond, Loki sourit de façon inquiétante. Une idée lui était venue en tête et il l'appliqua vite en se faufilant vers une partie très intéressante de l'Asgardien blond.

Plus tard, le compagnon de lit de Loki se réveilla doucement. Un grondement passa entre ses lèvres lorsqu'un rayon de soleil vient directement le frapper aux yeux. Il se retourna de l'autre côté, sentant un mouvement devant lui, il ouvrit petit à petit les yeux. Son regard capta directement une peau pâle.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur le corps du brun, sa peau d'albâtre arborait quelques suçons ici et là. Ces marques le rendirent fière et heureux, un moment. Avant de remonter le long de la peau d'albâtre pour finalement arriver vers les yeux émeraude éveillés qui les fixèrent intensément.

L'autre homme avait sur le visage un sourire malicieux, un dont lui seul portait aussi bien.

-Bien dormit mon frère ? Questionna le sorcier, haussant par la même un sourcil. Comme un bébé j'imagine.

Il sourit encore plus en désignant du menton le filet de salive au coin des lèvres du blond. Celui-ci rougit légèrement d'embarras et passa un bras sur sa bouche, essuyant la trace honteuse.

Un silence pesant fit place dans la chambre, on pouvait entendre à l'extérieur de la pièce des oiseaux chanter et l'agitation émaner du Palais Royal. Ne voulant pas que le silence s'éternise trop dans la chambre, Thor se racla la gorge.

-Tu es resté finalement ? Demanda sur un ton incertain le blond.

-Comme tu peux le voir mon frère, fit de façon moqueuse Loki. Enfin pas totalement, pensa intérieurement le brun tout en regardant le blond lâché un soupir de soulagement.

Le grand blond était plutôt attachant à autant vouloir qu'il reste près de lui. Mais cela n'était pas possible malheureusement. Pas avec un passé comme le leurs et une menace qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes.

Étant loin des pensées du sorcier, Thor se mit assis sur le matelas. Il observa un moment la peau douce de son frère mais petit à petit il sentit une certaine gêne au plus bas de son corps. Plus précisément dans une partie de son anatomie très précieuse du blond. Thor baissa alors son regard sur son bas ventre mais y rencontra un obstacle et devant ce fait il resta stupéfait en le regardant. Ou plutôt en les regardant.

De son côté, Loki rigola intérieurement en voyant la tête ahurie de l'Asgardien. Il visualisa cette image afin de ne pas l'oublier, c'était bien trop amusant. Voir le grand Thor, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, où l'on pouvait même voir le fond de sa gorge. Était une image des plus drôle.

Il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de laisser un pouffement s'échapper de ses lèvres, vite suivi par un rire mélodieux. Les coins se relevant pour faire place à un sourire moqueur. Ce léger rire, ramena le blond à la réalité. Il releva le visage à une vitesse hallucinante vers le jeune dieu malicieux. Il resta fasciné par le rire enchanteur et le beau sourire du brun, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère aussi heureux et détendu. C'était magnifique.

Mais bien vite, Thor se rendit compte de la motivation du rire de l'autre et se reconcentra sur son problème.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais Loki ?! Le prénom du brun avait été dit dans un crie virant étrangement dans les aiguës, tant le choque était grand.

-Eh bien ça ne se voit pas ? Fit toujours moqueur le jeune Jotun, pendant que Thor sortit précipitamment en dehors des draps pour se planter devant le grand miroir qui trônait dans sa chambre.

Là, le blond se mit a s'observer de haut en bas. Il paniqua au fur et à mesure de son observation. D'abord il vit que ses cheveux blonds étaient plus longs que d'habitude. Lui arrivant presque au bas du dos. Ensuite les traits de son visage étaient plus fins, sa mâchoire moins forte, ses lèvres plus pulpeuses et avec ça plus de barbe. Mais ça ce n'était pas le pire. Non le pire c'était cette protubérante poitrine féminine remplaçant ses fermes pectorales et cette absence de virilité au niveau de son bas ventre. Laissant à la place une touffe blonde qui cachait son nouveau sexe féminin !

Encore que la poitrine plutôt bien formée et douce au toucher (oui il avait pétrit sa nouvelle poitrine afin de savoir si tout cela était vrai) était plutôt agréable mais par contre perdre ce qui faisait de lui un homme, ça non c'était impossible à supporter !

Après son inspection, Thor se tourna vivement vers son frère toujours allonger sur le majestueux lit. Indifférent face à la panique de son frère.

-C'est toi qui à fait ça Loki ?! Gronda Thor, la panique laissant place à la colère.

-Ça ne te plaît pas ? Dommage et moi qui pensait te faire plaisir Thor. Je suis déçu. Une moue faussement chagrine se peigna sur le visage du sorcier.

-Loki !

Thor grogna de colère face à la réplique de l'autre. Il s'approcha dangereusement du lit, le regard orageux fixé dans celui malicieux de l'autre. Cela aurait put paraître menaçant voir même effrayant mais avec la nouvelle apparence du blond, ou plutôt de la blonde, cela la rendait juste terriblement ridicule.

Rendu au bord du lit, Thor se pencha sur Loki, le bras tendu et dans l'intention de faire cesser ce sourire bien trop moqueur de son frère mais sa main passa à travers le corps du brun. Dans son élan et à cause de sa nouvelle constitution dont il/elle n'avait pas l'habitude, Thor se retrouva à passer totalement à travers le corps du brun. S'étalant de tout son long sur le lit qui l'accueillit.

Toute la grâce à l'Asgardienne... vraiment magnifique...

Nous retrouvons donc notre cher prince, enfin princesse, d'Asgard allonger sur le lit. Totalement choquée et surprise par ce retournement de situation. La stupeur passé à la vitesse de l'éclair, Thor se redressa dans des gestes lents pour finalement se retourner vers un Loki tout habillé de ses cuirs. Un Loki illusoire qui gardait un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Loki ! Fulmina Thor.

-C'est mon nom. Tu devrais changer de registre ma chère sœur. Ajouta Loki de plus en plus amuser par la situation.

-Fait moi redevenir comme avant tout de suite !

-Et pourquoi donc ? L'interrogea Loki, un sourcil se haussant.

-Pour-! Thor s'étouffa avec sa salive, sa rage était palpable.

-Tu es très bien comme cela, ma sœur. Sur un dernier sourire plutôt inquiétant, si vous vouliez l'avis de la blonde qui déglutit, l'illusion du sorcier commença doucement à disparaître. Sur ce, on continuera notre jeu une prochaine fois Thor.

Et en un clin d'œil, le sort illusoire disparu complètement, emportant avec elle un dernier rire de la part du brun mais aussi un hurlement particulièrement féminin.

-LOKIIIIIIIIIIII !

Par la suite, la chambre devint bien silencieuse, mise à par les bruits extérieurs que l'on pouvait entendre par la fenêtre. Le souffle court d'avoir vider ses poumons en hurlant d'une manière bien trop aiguë pour ses pauvres oreilles mais aussi les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Thor se laissa tomber de façon peu gracieuse sur le matelas, poussant un profond soupir.

Il n'y avait que Loki pour le transformer en fille puis filer comme un voleur. Il n'était pas le Dieu du Chaos et de la Malice pour rien. Mais malgré cela, il aimait vraiment son frère, son Loki...

Le regard rêveur et ses pensées allant vers cette nuit pleine de débauche et de passion enflammée passé avec son frère. Thor n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne se fasse entendre dans la chambre. Faisant sursauter par la même Thor qui se redressa sur ses coudes pour observer la nouvelle présence dans sa chambre.

-Ton frère ne t'as pas raté Thor, constata Frigga, la mère des deux frères. Elle afficha un léger sourire face à la nouvelle apparence de son fils. Ou plutôt de sa fille.

-Mère ! Voulant rejoindre sa mère, et dans sa précipitation, la blonde s'empêtra dans les draps avant de lourdement tomber au sol.

Exposant son corps nu et ses nouvelles formes à sa mère qui rigola franchement face au comique de la situation. Il n'y avait pas à dire, son autre fils, Loki, avait toujours eu le don pour rendre son frère aussi ridicule.

Honteux et embarrassée, la fille d'Odin, se releva doucement de sa position au sol. Elle resta tout de même assise au pied du lit, ne voulant pas se rendre plus ridicule qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Penaude, elle se frotta la nuque et laissa son regard errer sur le sol de sa chambre.

-Mère euh... Thor se racla la gorge, entendre sa voix devenue beaucoup trop féminine la fit grimacer. Ce n'est pas... enfin... c'est... euh...

-Ne me mentez pas jeune fille ! Le ton réprobateur fit baisser la tête de Thor. Je sais reconnaître la magie de votre frère quand je la sens. Alors plus de mensonge, est-ce assez claire Thor ?

-Oui mère... Si la fille d'Odin savait bien une chose, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais Ô grand jamais énerver sa mère. Elle était bien plus effrayante que tous les ennemis qu'il avait combattus jusqu'ici. Et Loki tenait bien des aspects d'elle aussi. La magie pouvait être terrifiante...

Mais en attendant il avait un autre problème, un problème impliquant un vagin...

-Hm Mère ? Frigga regarda sa nouvelle fille, attendant que celle-ci parle. Vous pourriez réglé mon problème, s'il vous plaît ?

Le ton embêter de sa désormais fille, attendrit la Reine mère. Tout comme l'image qu'elle donnait à cet instant.

-Tu es très belle comme ça Thor, on pouvait très bien entendre le ton moqueur dans la voix de Frigga.

La blonde rougit furieusement avant de s'exclamer :

-Mère !

-Très bien, je vais te retransformer. Elle s'approcha alors de l'Asgardienne puis se mit doucement à genoux au même niveau que Thor. Mais ensuite tu m'expliquera ce que ton frère faisait exactement ici, compris jeune fille ?

La jeune fille en question gémit piteusement, finalement elle préférait quand sa mère se moquait d'elle parce que là elle était vraiment dans de gros problèmes. Comment expliquer ce qui c'était passé à sa mère ? Elle retenait son frère, tiens ! Tout était de sa faute et la prochaine fois elle lui ferait payer, foi d'Odinson ! Oh oui, la prochaine fois elle le fera supplier...

* * *

Quelque part, loin du Royaume d'Asgard...

-Le jeu continue mon cher frère. Sourit malicieusement un certain sorcier brun.

Fin

* * *

Ces petites références m'ont été données par Yumiko Tsuki, merci à toi ! J'ai bien aimée les utiliser XD

Bon ça fallait vraiment que je le mette XD

Et encore un Thorki tout chaud sortie du four ! XD Du lemon encore et encore Héhé j'peux pas m'en passer !

Bref ! Comme vous avez put le voir j'ai mis l'accent au féminin quand Thor c retrouver en fille, c plus approprié vu sa situation actuelle XD Alala sacré Loki !

Sinon j'espère que vous avez cette histoire ! Laisser une review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur !

Non sérieusement laisser une review !


End file.
